The Baby Shower
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Olivia's baby shower. Just a little one-shot I did


His hands on her lower back were a welcome sensation. Over the last month she felt herself moving slower and she was frustrated that she now needed help to do things that had previously been easy. He kissed her temple as he rubbed small, firm circles into her sacrum.

"Are you enjoying your party?" he murmured against her cheek.

Olivia closed her eyes for a few seconds, allowing his hand to ease some of the tension, then looked around at the pale green and yellow decorations in Abby's living room, "it's wonderful" she returned in a tired voice, "I still can't believe you and Abby managed to surprise me."

Fitz placed his large palm over her prominent belly, feeling several small kicks in response. He always thought of Olivia as the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon but carrying his children he found her absolutely stunning. He thought back to the day they found out they were expecting. They had been married several months and he had returned to the residence early hoping to surprise her. He now chuckled at the memory of finding Olivia sitting on the edge of their garden tub, ten positive pregnancy tests lined up next to her. When she saw him tears of joy had fallen unbidden down her cheeks. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

"Congrats you two" smiled Cyrus clasping Fitz's hand in a handshake, "I never thought I'd see the day Olivia Pope gave up wine let alone became a mother."

"I just wish they would come out already" lamented Olivia, "I'm so uncomfortable."

"You can't control everything, Liv" Cyrus laughed, "And you have a few more weeks to go don't you?"

"I'm 34 weeks, they can come anytime now" she struggled to get to her feet, Fitz taking her arm. She scowled slightly in response, "I'm pregnant not an invalid Fitz" she said before waddling towards Abby and the table full of food.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling?" Abby asked, watching her friend pile petit fours and fruit on her plate, "besides hungry?"

"Funny" Olivia returned, "I think these two are going to be ten pounders. I'm so huge. I wish they would just come out already."

"Well there are ways to speed things up" Abby winked.

"How does anyone expect a pregnant woman as big as a house to have sex?" Olivia gestured towards her round belly.

"I know you don't think I'm going to believe that you and Hottie POTUS aren't having sex"

Abby's comment brought a blush and a smirk to Olivia's face, "I told you to stop calling him that."

**X-X**

Fitz sat in the family room drinking a beer and watching basketball with David, Harrison, and Huck. They were arguing about their predictions for the Final Four when Olivia approached.

"Lookin' good Liv" said Harrison when she walked into the room, then added under his breath to Fitz, "She's gonna freak out when she sees that beer"

"What are you boys doing?" she slid her arm around Fitz's shoulder.

"Watching the game and trying to stay out of the way of the festivities" joked David.

"Well if you gentlemen don't mind I'd like to borrow my husband for a moment…" she took Fitz's hand and he followed her from the room. She led him up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms.

"What are you doing Livvie?" he asked as she closed the door behind them. The question was barely out of his mouth before she was pulling him into a deep kiss. He stumbled slightly trying to pull her close without squishing her belly. Her tongue pressed urgently between his lips to explore his mouth.

She pulled back, licking her lips, "I really want these babies out" her eyes were heavy with yearning.

"They'll come when they're ready" he panted, placing his hands on either side of her protuberant abdomen, "There's nothing we can do."

"There is one thing" she reached for the button of his jeans.

He grabbed her wrists, "Livvie we are not having sex in Abby's house during your baby shower" his voice was stern but he felt a stirring in his pants nonetheless.

"Then take me home" she flirted.

Over the past few weeks they hadn't been intimate as often as they were accustomed. Fitz never complained but she feared that they would never regain the passion they had prior to her pregnancy. He accommodated her whenever and wherever she wanted to fool around. Her early pregnancy saw them having sex in the back of the Presidential limousine, the Oval Office, the Situation Room, the Rose Garden, the White House kitchen, and, one particularly interesting evening, on Cyrus' desk. As her belly grew they did their best to adapt which meant fewer desks and couches but more fun in his chair in the Oval and more long lunches spent in their bed.

Fitz knew his wife and knew that she wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, "We'll stay another hour and then I will take you home and you can have your way with me Mrs. Grant" he moved his hands to her hips, doing his best to bring her flush to him, "Deal?"

"As long as you promise to do your best to help me evict these babies, Mr. President" she pulled him into another kiss before opening the door and walking back downstairs to rejoin the party.

Fitz's eyes didn't leave Olivia for the rest of the evening. He watched her laugh with her friends, eat cake, and open gifts. She would occasionally peek in his direction and lick her lips or pull her bottom lip between her teeth. He struggled to stifle a laugh as he watched his very gorgeous, very pregnant wife flirt shamelessly with him from across the room. Checking his watch, Fitz decided Olivia had tortured him enough and suggested they return home.

**X-X**

They spent the ride home in the limo kissing, touching, giggling, and whispering. Fitz was nearly panting by the time they reached the White House, barely waiting for the car to come to a stop before he pulled Olivia, teetering on her 3 inch heels, to their bedroom.

"Mr. President" she flirted as she watched Fitz quickly pull his sweater over his head and begin to remove his pants. When he was dressed only in his boxers he stepped to help her remove her clothes, pulling her fuchsia Seraphine dress over her head exposing her now more voluptuous breasts covered only by a thin layer of lace. He licked his lips and slid his boxers to the floor before leading her to the bed and removing her bra and panties.

"You have been torturing me all day Livvie" he growled, "You've been a bad girl"

Olivia giggled as he pulled her to straddle him, "Be gentle"

"Not a chance" he gave her a mischievous grin before sliding inside her. She gripped his thighs behind her allowing him to set their pace with his hands on her hips. He looked at her with such adoration as he thrust into her. Her orgasms came easier these days and he increased his pace as his thumb found her clit, circling it slowly.

"Fitz" she panted, the contact causing her mind to blur.

"You are so beautiful Livvie" he breathed as he watched her begin to shudder above him.

She gasped and he felt her walls begin to contract around him, "Oh….God…..Fitz" then seconds later he spilled into her.

They lay together, catching their breath and staring into one another's eyes.

"Do you think that did the trick or do you think we need to do it again?" he grinned, stroking her cheek.

"I'm tired. Can you just hold me?" she asked cuddling up against him, "Maybe we can try again in the morning?"

"Anything you want" he kissed her deeply before she turned over and he moved in close to her back. He rested his hand on her belly, feeling elbows and feet move below his hand, and they drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later he heard her voice, "Fitz….Fitz wake up"

He bolted upright, "Are you okay Livvie?"

"Call the doctor; I think my water just broke."


End file.
